


I may not have magic but I’m still the son of a fallen angel

by Kiren



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiren/pseuds/Kiren
Summary: Jace pushed the stele in to his hand he knew what he had to do he just hoped it would work





	I may not have magic but I’m still the son of a fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys this is my first fanfic and I wrote it at 6am on no sleep I hope it isn’t terrible feel free to give me constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy

Magnus point of view  
When I saw jace no Lilith’s owl pushing the arrow into Alec’s chest I was caught somewhere between anger and panic but I couldn’t let that stop me from my mission. I gathered the magic my father gave me ,for the last spell I would ever cast, and pushed it at the owl praying to every angel and even my father that this would work. Once jace was fighting the owl for control I ran to Alec feeling utterly helpless. What can I do? Jace, finally back to himself runs over and begs me to fix him oh how I wish I could. Jace draws an iratze but I can tell he’s torn between helping his brother and saving the women he loves. “ I’ll take care of him” I tell jace. I’m not sure how yet but I will, I will save Alexander if it kills me. Jace pushes his stele into my hand like he knows I can do something how I’m not sure unless Alec told him who my father is. Jace then runs to try to help clary.  
I hold the stele in my hand wondering if I’ll be able to do anything when I had my magic I could because of asmodeaus being a fallen angel but now I’m not sure. I guess there’s only one way to find out. I grasp the stele as the shadowhunters do and pray to raziel that this works if only this once. All the sudden the tip glows red. I begin to draw the iratze but remember that I can’t heal him with the arrow still there. Catarina I think and pull out my phone praying the the iratze jace already drew will keep him stable till she gets her. She answers on the first ring magnus I already told I cut her off it’s not that cat it’s Alexander he need you he’s hurt and I can’t do anything please help him where are you she asks once I tell her I here a portal open only seconds later “what..” “I’ll explain later right now we need to get this arrow out so that we can heal him.” “I’ll have to open the wound more so the arrow doesn’t cause more damage” “I don’t care what you have to do just help him please I can’t loose him cat.” So she opens the wound pulls out the arrow and starts healing him as she does I take the stele and draw an iratze again and again hoping to every angel that this works. Suddenly Alec takes a deep breath. I almost collapsed from relief but I still had to heal his arm as cat had drained her magic saving his life. I draw an iratze and watch as his arm puts its self back where it belongs. Alexander is regaining consciousness now he gasps and tries to sit up but I push him back don’t Alexander I my voice catches I almost lost you. He lays back down and I lay down beside him forgetting that cat was still there, still thanking raziel that the stele worked and that cat got here in time. What happened Alec asks. I’ll explain everything later right now I’m just glad your safe. I love you Alexander that will never change. Yes I’ll have to deal with the loss of my magic eventually but right now I’m safe Alec is safe and that’s all that matters.


End file.
